


Hayatta Kalma Sanatı

by cankutpotter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cankutpotter/pseuds/cankutpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen'den önceki son Açlık Oyunları... En İyi dostunuzla birlikte oyunlara gitmek zorunda kalsaydınız neler hissederdiniz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayatta Kalma Sanatı

Hayatta Kalma Sanatı  
1\. Bölüm: Toplama Günü  
O gün uyandığımda güneş ışığı penceremden içeri doluyordu. Yavaşça doğrulup perdeyi çektim ve pencereyi açtım. Yaz havası odama dolarken yataktan tamamen kalktım. Ama kendimi çok da iyi hissetmiyordum. Eh, bugünü düşününce…  
Bugün toplama günüydü, Açlık Oyunları için haraçların seçileceği gün…  
Sıkıntıyla odadan çıktım, banyoya yöneldim. Suratıma biraz su çarpıp hem yüzümü yıkadım hem de biraz olsun rahatlamaya çalıştım. Salonda ablam Emma, kucağında en küçüğümüz Patrick’le beraber oturuyordu, açık kumral saçları omuzlarına dökülüyordu, yeşil gözleri düşünceli zamanlarında yaptığı gibi bir noktaya sabitlenmişti. Çıkardığım ufak gürültüyü duyunca bana döndü, hafifçe gülümsedi.  
“Günaydın,” dedi.  
“Günaydın,” diye karşılık verdim ve yanına oturdum. Ha, yeri gelmişken söyleyeyim, evde sadece üçümüz yaşıyorduk, anne ve babamız birkaç sene önce –iki sene önce- bir iş kazasında hayatlarını kaybettiler –en azından bize söylenen şey buydu, bir mezarları bile yok-.  
“İyi misin Chriss?”  
‘değilim,’ demek istiyordum ama bunu söylemem uygun olmazdı çünkü bugünün ne olduğunu o da biliyordu ve aileden birinin daha ölüme gitmesi onu da bitirirdi beni de. Patrick daha bunları anlayamayacak kadar ufaktı, henüz dört yaşına yeni girmişti.  
“İyiyim,” dedim. “Bir şey yok.” Tam o sırada Patrick kapalı gözlerini açtı, bize uykulu uykulu baktı.  
*************   
Güzel bir kahvaltının ardından biraz moral bulmak, kafa dağıtmak için mıntıkanın koruluğuna yöneldim, bizimkilerle orada buluşurduk hep.  
Koruluğa vardığımda Helen ve David çoktan gelmiş, topladıkları erikleri bir sepete koymuşlardı; bazılarını şu an mideye indiriyorlardı.  
“Aç kurtlar!” diye bağırarak yanlarına gittim. Helen yeşil gözlerini bana dikti, yüzünde şakacıktan kötü bir bakış vardı. Koyu renk saçları hafif rüzgârda dalgalanıyordu. Başını hafifçe salladı ve şöyle dedi.  
“Kurtlar meyve yemez.” Bu basit yanıt karşısında sadece sepete gözlerimi dikip baktım.”  
Sarah seni bitirir!”  
“Ha! Gelsin kapışalım!” David ağzını açtı, tam bir laf edecekken tanıdık bir ses duydum.  
“Pekhala tatlım, ne zaman istersen!” Sarah hızla yürüyerek geliyordu, yüzünde oldukça muzip bir gülümseme vardı. Onun da tıpkı Helen gibi siyah saçları vardı ama gözleri elaydı, Helen’a göre daha uzun ve daha inceydi.  
Arkasından bizim tayfanın geri kalanı geliyordu. Hemen arkasında Amy vardı, yanında ikizlerimiz Jake ve Jack, arkalarında Peter, Robert ve Gregor vardı.  
Sarah geçerken omzuma hafifçe vurdu, gülümsedim.  
Sonra hepimiz yerlerimizi aldık. Eriklerin olduğu sepet Helen ve David’in arasında duruyordu ve özellikle Sarah onu dikizliyordu.  
Tasfirlerime bakıp sakın yanlış anlamayın, aramızda düşmanlık yoktur. Kardeş gibiyizdir aslında ama bazı durumlarda bu şekilde eğleniriz.  
Jake ve Jack grubun en fırlama çocuklarıdır, Amy de onların arkasından gelir. Yalnız Amy bir o kadar da duygusaldır. Helen ve David eğer bir iş çevireceklerse beraber çevirirler. Sarah… Size onu nasıl anlatabilirim? Aramızda en sinirli görünen odur ama aslında öyle değildir. Onu bir tanısanız ne kadar iyi olduğunu anlarsınız. Amy’nin duygusallığının aksine o üzücü durumlarda daha çok öfkelenir, Amy’e ağladığı için sulu göz der. Helen ikisini dengede tutar, Amy’nin duygusallığını da Sarah’nın sinirini de anlar ve ikisine de gerektiği gibi davranmasını bilir. Bu üç kız bazen atışır ama sonra gülüşüp bir araya gelir ve muhabbete başlarlar. Robert ve diğerleri ise çok atılgan değildi ama yeri gelince onlar da çok fena olurdu.  
Siz şimdi kesin beni merak ediyorsunuzdur. Ben de muzip sayılırım, demin gördüğünüz gibi çeşitli lakaplarla seslenirim bizimkilere ama sırf şaka olsun diye.  
Ama bazen de tüm muzipliği bir kenara bırakır, ciddileşiriz. Ne kadar şakacı olsak da her şeyin farkındayızdır. Dedim ya, kardeş gibiyiz. Birimizin bir sorunu varsa şayet, şıp diye anlarız bunu.  
Her neyse. Bizim ikizlerin arasında bir bakışma geçti ve ikisi beraber karşılarındaki sepete atıldılar ve ne David, ne de Helen her hangi bir şey yapma fırsatı bulabildi. Kısa süre içerisinde, sepet yakalamaca gibi tuhaf bir oyuna başlamıştık. Sepet eline geçer geçmez Amy meyvelerden birini ağzına alıp çiğnemeye başladı. Amy’nin yanında ben vardım, aramızda ufak bir bakışma geçti ve tam da Helen sepeti eline geçirirken başka bir eriği bana vermeyi başardı. Helen ona ‘sen bittin sarı kafa’ bakışı attı ve bu çocuksa saçma sapan oyun devam etti.  
Yarım saatin sonunda eriklerin tamamı midemizdeydi ve biz de oldukça yorgunduk, nefes nefese çimlere oturduk. Amy sağ tarafımda göğsünü tutuyordu, topladığı sarı saçları dağılmış, gök mavisi gözlerinin üzerine bir perde gibi inmişti. Karşımda Helen ve David kayıplarına üzülüyormuş gibi bakıştılar.  
“Ne o aç kurtlar, kayıplara mı üzülüyorsunuz?”  
“Sen fazla kaşınıyorsun Chris,” dedi David.  
“Hop, durun! Hiçbirimizin yeni bir oyuna takati kalmadı.” Helen böyledir işte. Grubun ablası gibidir, bir biçimde işin dozu kaçacaksa mutlaka durdurur.  
“Haklı,” dedi Sarah, Amy’nin yanında eliyle kendini yelpazeleiyordu.  
“Saat kaç?” Dönüp Robert’a baktım, hızla soluyordu.  
Hepimizin yüzü düştü. Bugünün ne olduğunu biliyorduk hepimiz ve belki de son yarım saatimizi bunu unutmak için kullanmıştık.  
“Şu çeneni tut!” dedi Sarah sinirli bir sesle. Helen ona dönüp uyaran bir bakış attı.  
“Daha var,” dedi Peter.  
“Siz iki kütük, gidip zaman probleminizi başka yerde çözün! Yoksa bu iş hoşunuza falan mı gidiyor? İçimizden birinin gitmesi için zamanı sayıyorsunuz belki de!”  
“Ben…”  
“Sen ne Robert? Merak mı etmiştin? Bugün merak etme! Bugün zamanı falan merak etmeyin olur mu? Ölümümüzü…”  
“SARAH!” Helen’ın bağırışı Sarah’nın ağzını kapattı. “Yeter. Bugünün ne olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz. Ama buraya bunun için gelmedik. Boş yere sinirlenme. Ayrıca…” Derin bir nefes aldı. Ama devam etmedi.  
“Özür dilerim,” Sarah Robert’a baktı. Helen da konuşmak yerine Sarah’ya bağırdığı için özür dileyen bir bakış attı.  
Bu tatsız olayın ardından tekrar neşelendik, toplama saatine kadar geçen zamanda Açlık Oyunları’ndan başka her şeyden konuştuk.  
**************   
Toplama saati yaklaşırken 10. Mıntıka halkının tamamı meydana toplandık. Kalabalığın arasında Ablamı ve Patrick’i gördüm. O sırada bizimkilerle sıraya geçtim. Ben ablama el sallarken belediye başkanı, yeni haraçların akıl hocası Claire ve Capitol’den bu iş için tahsis edilmiş olan Eliza isimli kadın kürsüde yerlerini almaktaydılar.  
Sonra Eliza konuşmaya başladı, yetmiş üçüncü Açlık Oyunlarıyla ilgili saçmalıkları zırvalıyordu; çok da umurumdaydı! O Capitol’deki insan nüsveddeleri sırf kendi eğlenceleri olsun diye mıntıkalardaki çocukların ölmesini izliyordu. Her yıl, Panem’de yirmi dört genç ölümüne, hayatta kalma savaşı verirlerdi. Her sene, yirmi dört aile çocuklarını kaybederdi büyük kısmı kahrolurdu. Şahsen kariyerlerin pek kahrolduğunu sanmıyordum çünkü onlar bu iş için eğitilen ölüm makineleriydiler, onların kazanmadığı tek tük yıllar olurdu.  
Bu sırada başkan da Karanlık Günler’ konuşmasını yaptı. Yok Capitol affediciymiş, yok Açlık Oyunları’nı bu yüzden yapıyormuş falan filan… Bunların hepsi o Snow denen başkan nüsveddesinin uydurmalarıydı, herif kaç senedir başkandı acaba? Ben doğduğumda da bu adam Capitol’ün başındaydı.  
Sıra haraç seçimine geldi. Eliza, “Önce bayanlar!” diyerek kız haraç adaylarının isimlerinin yazılı olduğu küreye yaklaştı, biraz karıştırıp bir kağıt çekti. Sonra, mikrofona yaklaşıp ismi haykırdı.  
İsim okunduğunda sanki birisi kalbime koca bir kütük oturtmuş gibi hissettim. Yok, mümkün değildi, o olamazdı! Bugüne kadar aramızdan hiç kimse… ‘O şom ağzını tutsaydın ne olurdu Sarah!’ diye düşündüğümü hatırlıyorum. Helen’ın sahneye doğru yürüyüşünü ve Eliza’nın onunla birkaç laf etmesini hayal meyal hatırlıyorum.  
Helen’ın yüzü solmuştu ve sanki şu kalabalık olmasa hüngür hüngür ağlayacak gibi duruyordu. Yanımdaki David’e baktım, gözlerini Helen’a sabitlemişti. Diğerlerine de göz gezdirdim, bunu beklemedikleri çok açıktı.  
Bu arada Eliza, o lanet olasıca, iğrenç, tiksinç, berbat gülümsemesini takınarak erkek adayların olduğu küreye yürüdü ve kağıdı çekti.  
Hayatımda bu kadar yoğun bir acıyı ilk kez iki sene önce hissetmiştim, annem ve babamın güyya iş kazası sebebiyle öldüğü haberini alınca. Kimseden çıt çıkmadı, hiç kimse nefes dahi almadan onuncu Mıntıka’nın erkek haracına bakıyordu.  
Eliza, “Hadi gelsene!” dedi mikrofondan. Bu onur sana verildi!”  
Yavaş yavaş sahneye yürümeye başladım. Ablamı gördüm önce, kalabalığın arasında, kucağında Patrick’le bana bakıyordu. Yeşil gözleri dolmuştu. Sarah’yı gördüm, yüzünden öfke okunuyordu. Bir an, dönüp aptalca sırıtan Eliza’ya bakıp sonra bana döndü, ifadesi yumuşadı, benim için üzülür gibiydi. Başka yüzler de gördüm: David’i, Amy’i, Peter’ı, Robert’ı ve diğer pek çok kişiyi… En son da Helen’ı gördüm. Yüzünden şaşkınlık ve duygudaşlık okunuyordu.  
Yavaşça merdivenleri çıktım. Eliza bana yaklaştı.  
“Sen Crhis misin?”  
“Belli değil mi?” Laf ağzımdan istemsiz olarak çıkmıştı ama umurumda değildi. Kadın karşıma geçmiş, aptalca sırıtarak bana ‘Sen Chris misin’ diye soruyordu! Yok, ben belediye başkanıyım aslında! Eğlence olsun diye kuraya ismimi yazdırdım!  
Eliza bozulduysa bile belli etmedi ve aptalca sırıtmaya devam etti.  
*************   
Birkaç dakika sonra adalet binasında boş bir odaya alındım. Odada sadece bir koltuk vardı. Ne pencere, ne masa, ne de başka bir şey. Sadece üçlü, kocaman bir kanepe.  
Kapı açıldı ve içeri Emma ve Patrick girdi. Ablam sakin görünüyordu ama içinde kopan fırtınaları, öfkesini ve üzüntüsünü biliyordum. Kendini sakin tutmasının iki sebebi vardı: Ben ve Patrick. Özellikle de Patrick. Çünkü o daha dört yaşındaydı, yani bunları anlayamayacak kadar ufaktı.  
Koltukta yanıma oturup başını çevirdi.  
“Kendine dikkat edeceğine bana söz ver.”  
“Ben… Söz veriyorum, abla.” Ağzımdan başka laf çıkmadı, çıkamadı. Ne diyecektim ki?  
“Gitmek zorunda mısın?” Ağlamak istiyordum, kardeşime bu soruyu sordurduğu için gidip o Eliza denen kadını bulup suratının ortasına bir tane patlatmak istiyordum. Şansıma küfretmek istiyordum.  
“Zorundayım Patrick.”  
“Biz de gelemez miyiz?” Hayır! Hayır! Lanet olsun, hayır! Neden! Tüm bunlar neden oluyordu ki sanki! Talihime tüküreyim be! Gözlerime yaşlar doldu.  
“Hayır. Bak, bunu tek… Oraya tek başıma gitmek zorundayım…”  
“Neden ama?”  
“Patrick, öyle olması gerekiyor. Ağabeyinin gitmesi gerek…” Daha fazla dayanamadım ve ablama sarıldım. Başımı omuzuna koydum… Ama ağlayamadım.  
“Dönecek misin?”  
“Kazanacaksın Chris. Bize söz ver! Ailemden birini daha kaybetmek istemiyorum!”  
“Elimden geleni yapacağım, söz veriyorum!” Ablam yanağımı okşadı, sonra eli omuzuma indi ve orada durdu.  
“Kazan ve evine dön. Lütfen.” Tam bu sırada süre bitti. Emma ayağa kalktı ve gözleri bana kilitlenmiş halde kapıdan çıktı. Çıkarken Patrick ona bir şeyler soruyordu ama ablam cevap veremiyordu. Kapı arkalarından kapandı.  
Kapı tekrar açıldığında içeri kalabalık bir grup girdi. Sarah, ikizler, Amy ve Robert. Bir süre kimse konuşmadı.  
“Helen’la mıydınız?” diye soruverdim. Sarah başını salladı. Amy’nin gözleri dolu doluydu, Robert elini onun omzuna koymuştu ve bana üzgün gözlerle bakıyordu. Jake ve Jack bile üzgün görünüyorlardı, ikisi de taş kesilmiş gibi duruyordu.  
Sonra Aklıma Sarah’nın sözleri geldi. Ayağa fırlayıp Sarah’nın karşısına dikildim. Durmayın, bana aptal diyebilirsiniz. Ama o an mantıklı düşünemiyordum, sinirlerim tepemdeydi.  
“O şom ağzını tutamadın değil mi?”  
“Chriss…”  
“Ne diye içimizden birinin gidebileceğini söyledin ki? Bunu neden düşündün Sarah!” sesim yükselmişti ama farkında değildim. Ağzımdan çıkan sözcüklerin bile farkında değildim. “Helen da ben de ölürsek ne olacak? Biz ölürsek eğer…”  
“Bütün suçu bana mı yıkıyorsun? İkinizin de seçilmesini ben istemedim! Böyle olmasını istemedim, tamam mı?” Hayatımda ilk kez Sarah’nın gözlerinde yaşlar biriktiğini gördüm.  
“Sarah, ben…”  
“Süre doldu!” Barış muhafızı içeri girdi ve sarsılmış grubu dışarı sürükledi.  
“ÖZÜR DİLERİM! LANET OLSUN, ÖZÜR DİLERİM!” Beni duyup duymadığından emin değildim. Sonra gözlerimde biriken yaşlar kendilerini serbest bıraktı. Sarah’ya bağırdığım için, Helen’ı kaybedeceğimden, belki de eve dönemeyeceğim için ağladım, trene binene dek…


End file.
